You Got It All Wrong
by mintygreeny
Summary: It's the day of Dimitri's birthay. The strigoi attack didn't happen and there's just a week left to graduation. Rose is going to Dimitri's room to give him a present, what happenes?


This is a note for all of you who are reading 'Back To You', i'm sorry, but it might take a while before i'm going to UD on that story, my computer broke, so i'm not able to write now, and i'm going to re-do my latest chapater too.

But this story; I was bored, was in the mood for writing, this happened! Enjoy :)

* * *

RPOV:

I woke up to some really intense feelings Lissa was feeling on Saturday afternoon. I groaned and shifted uncomfortably in my bed. Her feelings were getting more and more intense by the minute. God, couldn't she at least wait till I woke up? I guess not.

I picked up my phone dialed Lissa's number. She picked up after the tenth ring, irritated. "Rose?" She asked.

"You couldn't wait till I woke up?" I asked her. I didn't need the bond to know that she was embarrassed and possibly blushing too at the moment.

"Sorry. It's just that something happened and…well…you know…" She said uncomfortably.

"No, I don't know. So what happened?"

"I don't want to tell you on the phone. I'll come over, and then I'll tell you."

"No, its okay, I'm already awake so you can do whatever you two were already doing. I'm just going to catch up to you later. I had some things to do anyway."

"Okay, well, bye!" She said before she hung up. She was that eager to hanging up on me, huh?

With a sigh, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was supposed to be quick, but when I got out. I noticed half an hour had passed by. I went to look for some clothes to wear today, something nice. I picked black skinny jeans, a white top and a gray cardigan. I left my hair down and put on just a little make up. I looked myself over on the mirror, I looked great.

Today was Dimitri's birthday, so I was going over to his room to give his present. I picked up the box on the armchair in the corner and headed out. I made my way to the guardian's dorms. Luckily there weren't anyone there, so no one would question me. I walked up to the fourth floor and stopped in front of Dimitri's door. I was just about to knock when I heard a laugh of a girl – or woman – from inside.

"Oh, Dimka. You really are the best and I so love you. Happy birthday, again. Unfortunately I forgot your present in my own room." What did she just say to him? She _loved _him? Who the hell does she think she is?

"Ha-ha, I really love you too. And I don't care about the present, you being here is present enough for me." Dimitri said. I was shocked. I thought he loved me! What the heck was going on here?

"Well, I'm still giving you your present. I'll just go stop by my own room to get it." The voices were getting closer to the door and I started panicking.

"I'll open the door for you." My eyes went wide and I started running away, away from here, dropping my present for him in the process. I couldn't help but let the tears fill my eyes. I couldn't believe he loved another. All this was just a big lie. He didn't really love me; he loved whoever it was in that room with him. And who knows what they were doing anyway.

I don't know how long I ran, but eventually made it to the place where the best of my memories were made. The place where we finally let our feelings invade us. Where we proved our love to each other and took a step further in our relationship – if that's what you could call it anymore.

DPOV:

I had just finished dressing up for today when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to see one of the persons I thought I wouldn't see in a long time. "Viktorya!" I yelled and pulled her by her hand and hugged her close to me. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey, Dimka." She said. I pulled away to see her grinning face. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek as I closed the door and led her to the couch I had in my room. We sat down, facing each other. "So how have you been?"

"I've been amazing. How's everything at home? How are you here and why aren't you at school?"

"Mom bought me a ticket. I got permission to come since no one else was able to. She wanted one of us to come and see you. Mom was too busy working, Karolina needs to be with her children and Sonya, well, and she's pregnant. I was the only one able to come. Everything is great back home. They all send they're congrats and best of wishes and hope you're doing okay. And Karolina told me to tell you that have some fun for once now that you're 25. She also wants to know if you've still been with anyone or even met anyone." She said amused.

"As a matter of fact, I have met someone. And I love her."

"Wow, really? Who?" She asked me, excited.

"Don't freak out or anything, please," I paused before continuing, "Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and she's a novice about to graduate here."

"Wow, Dimka. I never would have thought of you as such a pedophile." She said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, funny." I said sarcastically and laughed myself.

"So what can a 16- year old girl do around here? I'm going to stay here for a week, so I need something to do so I don't get bored. Oh, can you take me shopping somewhere?" She asked.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" I asked, teasingly. "Sure, I can take you shopping," I said to her with a grin, "We should also take Roza with us." I added.

"Aw, you already have a nickname for her. Cute." Then she laughed and hugged me. "Oh, Dimka. You really are the best and I so love you. Happy birthday, again. Unfortunately I forgot your present in my own room." She said a bit too loudly. I stood up as she took a step back towards the door.

"Ha-ha, I really love you too. And I don't care about the present, you being here is present enough for me." I said, trying to assure her that presents were not necessary. But she wasn't having that.

"Well, I'm still giving you your present. I'll just go stop by my own room to get it." I sighed and started for the door.

"I'll open the door for you." I said to her, just as I heard something dropping behind my door and footsteps running further away. I opened the door fast open, only to see a retreating figure running around the corner. I looked down to see a present there. I picked it up, examining it in my hands. There was a card.

_Comrade,_

_Happy Birthday with All My Love and Heart, _

_Yours Always, Roza._

I opened the box to see a red rose in it. It was beautiful, just like my sweet dear Roza. But why did she run away and not give this to me herself? There was a necklace too in the box. It had a silver band and a round shaped, silver pendant. I twirled it around my hands and there was something written on the other side. _Forever yours, Roza _in Russian_. _I smiled and didn't notice a tear escape my eye. This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me.

"Dimka?" I almost forgot that Viktorya was still here. I turned to look at her and she frowned. She wiped the tear away and looked at me worried. "Are you okay, Dimka? What's wrong? What is in the box?" She questioned.

"Everything's perfect," I said and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's a present from Rose. I'm sorry, but I need to go and find her." I said as I walked down the hallway, down the stairs to the lounge and out into the breezy night air. It may be June, but it was still a bit breezy at nights.

First I went to search her room. I knocked on the door a few times – and nothing. Next I went to the gym. She wasn't there either. All I found there were two guys that were training. I didn't know where to look. I don't care, I will find her wherever she is. "Dimitri!" I turned around to see Lissa and Christian walking towards me. "Hey, Dimitri! Have you seen Rose anywhere?" She asked me.

"Actually, I was just looking for her myself."

"Oh really? I-"He got cut off by Lissa's elbow before he could continue.

"Don't." Was all she said. He shrugged and stepped back. "Well, tell her that I need to talk to her if you do find her, okay?" She asked. I nodded and continued walking to the opposite direction. I had searched the school grounds and there was no sign of her anywhere. Next I'd go to the woods. I walked along a familiar path, just hoping I'd come across her somewhere. When I came to the end, I saw the lights of the familiar cabin open inside. I walked to the door and heard someone crying. Cautiously, I opened the door a crack to see Rose lying on the bed, crying her heart out. It broke my heart just to see her like this.

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. I put my hand on her back and soothed her lightly. Her head snapped up at the familiar touch and looked at me through sad, heartbroken, teary eyes. "Roza?" I whispered, "Is everything alright?"

RPOV:

I didn't know who had walked into the cabin at the moment, but I really couldn't care less. I was heartbroken; my heart was torn right out of my chest, leaving a big, empty hole in it. The person sat down next to me and put a soothing hand on my back. I almost gasped, but the sobs had taken over me. I knew that touch only for it to be Dimitri's. My head snapped up to stare at his, sweet, loving, worried eyes. Did he really still care?

"Roza? Is everything alright?" He whispered. Did he seriously just ask that?

"Am I alright? Am _I _Alright?" I shouted and got up from the bed and stared right down at him, furious. "What do you think? Does it look like I'm alright? No. No, it doesn't!"

He too got up and faced me, looking confused from my outburst. "Rose, what's wrong? Why are you angry at me?" He asked; worry lacing every word coming out of his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be angry?" I yelled. "You lied to me! Everything we had was just a lie. You never loved me, nor will you never. I get it now." I yelled, whispering the last part, looking down, and the tears stinging in my eyes. I didn't want to go through this, so I started walking back to the door, but before I could get even two feet away, he had grabbed my hand and turned me back around to face him.

"Why would you think that?" He said fiercely, voice full of seriousness, "Why would you think that this was all a lie, that I didn't love you?" He asked me. My mouth twitched a little and I fought back the continuing tears that threatened to escape.

"I heard you. I heard you in your room with that girl. You love her, not me. I mean, why would you anyway? It never made any sense why you would anyway." I said, my voice shaking a bit. Relief seemed to wash through his face. Relief? Relief of what? That he didn't need to keep lying to me? That he could finally let go and go with the person he really loved? I stifled the sobs that almost went through me and tried to leave again, but he kept hold of my hand.

"Roza," He started. Just using that name made me weak, "You got it all wrong. Yes, I do love Viktorya, but as my _sister_. I am not _in _love with her. I'm in love with you. You are my heart and my soul. I would never do anything to hurt or betray you." He said, looking deep into my eyes. They showed that what he said was true, that he did really love me.

He saw the relief and love in my eyes, because the next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed, Dimitri on top of me, and we were kissing. And oh was it a kiss. It was amazing. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He had his other hand on my hip and the other was caressing my cheek lovingly. I slid my hands down to the hem of his shirt, and slowly slid it up and over his head. The kiss deepened and also his other hand slid to my other hip. He started unbuttoning the cardigan I had on. I slipped it off of me and threw it to the floor.

He pulled away briefly to admire what he was seeing in front of him. I smiled; a few tears still in my eyes and pulled him back into our intense kiss. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his knees, he did the rest of the job pulling them down and sliding them out and kicking them onto the floor. We continued kissing, all of our clothes eventually on the floor. We examined each other's bodies and he hovered on top of me, kissing every part of my body with a loving gesture. It felt great.

We just lay in each other's arms, not saying a word. We didn't need words to express our love. We just lay there in perfect silence. He kissed my cheek and rubbed my arm. "I got your present." He murmured to me after a while.

"Oh really." I said.

"Really," He put a hand under my chin and lifted it so he could stare into my eyes, "It's the most amazing and sweetest thing anyone has ever given me." He said and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I have to say, I was a bit worried that you wouldn't like it, or it was too cheap. Cause really, it didn't even cost that much." I smiled.

"The price isn't an issue. And I would love anything you'd give me." He gave me a reassuring smile and gave me another deep kiss, "Even though I wouldn't even need anything from you. You are all I need and will ever want." He said with an honest smile. "I almost forgot," He started, "Lissa wants to talk to you about something. She told me to tell you that she needed to talk to you." He said.

"I wonder what about." I murmured, snuggling closer to him. "Well then," I said getting up, making Dimitri frown, "I think we better get going then." I said, laughing at the frown on his face. "As much as I'd love to stay, I need to go find Lissa. Besides, we have all the time in the world." I murmured, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled me back down on top of him. I laughed and pulled away to see him grinning, "Seriously, come on." I said, getting up again. He laughed too and got up. We got dressed, stopping to kiss every once in a while, and left hand in hand.

We walked along the path back to the school. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. No one knew about us except for Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Christian. Adrian had found out by himself, I had told Lissa and she had told to Christian. And Eddie, well, I decided that I should tell him too, him being part of the group and everything. So there would be no secrets between us then.

We let go of each other's hands right before we walked out of the shadows of the trees. We walked to the direction to the Moroi dorms when someone shouted for Dimitri from behind, "Dimka!" We turned both around to see a girl in her mid-teens running to us, "Hey." She said as soon as she stopped in front of us. "Oh, this must be Rose." She said and smiled at me. It took me a while before I realized this must be the girl from Dimitri's room.

I turned to Dimitri with a raised eyebrow, "You're sister?" I asked him. He just nodded and smiled at me. I turned back to the girl whose name I remembered to be Viktorya. "Hi." I said to her with a smile, extending my hand to her. She didn't' acknowledge the gesture; instead she pulled me for a tight hug. I was taken aback, but hugged her back nonetheless. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face. I turned to look at Dimitri and he was smiling brightly at us.

"It's so, so nice to finally meet you, Rose." She said.

"You too," I said. We talked for a while, but I soon had to go. I said bye to Viktorya and Dimitri and left to find Lissa. I found her sitting on a couch in the lounge in the Moroi dorms. She smiled at me as she saw me approach.

"Hey, Rose!" She called out to me; I just waved and sat next to them on the couch.

"So, Belikov found you?" Christian asked.

"Yes, he did and he said that you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, pointing the question at Lissa.

"Yeah, come, let's go to my room," We started to get up, Christian too when Lissa stopped him and pushed him back down, "Sorry, not you. I want to tell her in private." She said. He huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. We laughed and headed upstairs. We got into her room and she shut the door behind her. We sat opposite each other on her bed, and waited for her to start, "So, there's something I wanted to tell you," She started. I motioned for her to continue, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, but just going to say it," I was getting suspicious, "Christian proposed and I said yes." There was a minute of silence, neither of us saying a word. She was getting worried that I didn't approve. That's when I started getting it and reacted somehow.

I squealed, catching her off guard and throwing my arms around her, hugging her, "Oh my god, Liss! I can't believe you're engaged!" I more than shouted.

"Shh!" Lissa said and laughed, "Rose, be quiet, I don't want anyone to know yet." I quickly put my hand on my mouth to shut myself and Lissa laughed at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She said. We talked for a while before it was dinner time. We walked to dinner, grabbing Christian on the way. We saw Eddie and Adrian already sitting there. Our school year here would be ending next week. We don't have any more classes or anything, so practically, we're free to do anything. All the novices had passed they're field experience, some better than others. Eddie and I were one of the one's on the top of our class this year. Dimitri had told me that, and of course I had told Eddie. All the other students though still had they're classes. So now that we had free time, there were a lot of parties and get togethers. There was still the dance after our graduation party. That was going to be the best and there we would tell everyone that we were together – I mean Dimitri and me.

It's going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

This is a ONE-SHOT for now. I'm not gonna make it complete yet, though, cuz I might just add some more to this story if I get bored enough

i got so into writing this that I almost didn't stop :D

But review and add and enjoy and whatever :)


End file.
